fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LuckyCharmingStar/TEEWY Rolling Dice Game
Hello there, Welcome to the Teewy rolling dice game. In this game you have to fight a couple humans,demons,monster,abominations and more craziness. You're the main character of this game. Instruction: # Follow the rules #Use a rolling dice or create on with paper or an rolling dice generator. #Don't cheat Rule * Don't cheat. *If a character tells you to start over then you start over Round 1 Your first battle will be to fight off some humans. A couple Humans wants to eat you to survive. The number of the dice will tell you what's going to happen. Role the dice: #Fights the humans into a standstill (role the dice again) #Kill the humans ( Next level) #Get killed by the humans(start over) #Flees (start over) #Does nothing (Roll the dice again) #beat the humans( Next level) Round 2 Your second battle will be to fight the weakest monster. The weakest monster wants to claim you. Role the dice: #Gets eated alive by the monster ( start over) #Gets beated up by the monster ( restart round 2) #Flees(start over) #Kill the Monster (next level) #Does nothing ( Roll the dice again) #Beat the Monster (Next level) Round 3 Your Third battle will be be against the strongest monster. The Strongest Monster wants to beat you for fun. Role the dice: #Gets eated alive by the monster(start over) #Beat the Monster (next level) #Gets eated alive by the monster(start over) #Gets destroyed by the monster (start over) #Kill the monster (next Level) #Fights the monster to a stand still (Roll the dice again) Round 4 Your fourth battle will be against demons. The demons created by the evil entity to decrease the human population. They notice you and want to beat you. Role the dice: #Kills the Demons(next level) #Claim the Demons (next level) #Gets killed by the monsters (start over) #Gets beated up by the monster (restart round 4) #Does nothing ( role the dice again) #Flees (Start over) round 5 Your fifth battle will be against the 5th dimensional Entity. You're able to ascend to a higher level of existence. Role the dice #gets erased by the 5th dimensional entity (start over) #gets erased by the 5th dimensional entity (start over) #Erase the 5th dimensional entity (next level) #gets erased by the 5th dimensional entity (start over) #gets erased by the 5th dimensional entity (start over) #gets erased by the 5th dimensional entity (start over) Round 6 Your 6th battle will be against Rosa. You became an infinite dimensional creature. Rosa have invited you to visit the Rosapark and wants to fight you. Rosa the sweet angel is a nice teenager girl she won't kill you. Role the dice #Fight her into a stand still (Role the dice again) #Decline the battle ( Next level) #Gets beated by Rosa ( restart round 6) #Beats Rosa (Next level) #Fight her into a stand still (Role the dice again) #Fight her into a stand still (Role the dice again) Round 7 The sevent battle will be against Across 2. An entity who embodies and manipulate all dualities. Role the dice #Gets erased by Across 2 (start over) #Gets erased by Across 2 (start over) #Gets erased by Across 2 (start over) #Find the weak spot and kills him (Next level) #Find the weak spot and kills him (Next level) #Find the weak spot and kills him (Next level) round 8 The eight battle will agianst The Void. An beyond the larger multiverses and all the entities reside inside the larger multiverses. You'are now not touched by the concept of dimensions since you transcended them. Role the dice #Gets erased by the void ( start over) #Gets erased by the void ( start over) #Erase the nothingness and The void (next level) #Gets erased by the void ( start over) #Gets erased by the void ( start over) #Erase the nothingness and The void (next level) round 9 The nineth battle will be against lower class of Abominations. Terrible entitties beyond the larger multiverses that love killing and torturing humans. Role the dice #Gets killed by the Abominations (start over) #Erase the abominations.(next level) #Gets eated by the Abominations (start over) #fight them to a stand still (Role the dice again) #Flees ( start over) #Kill the Abominations (next level) Round 10 The 10th battle will be against the strongest class of the abominations. Way stronger then the weaker class. Role the dice #Gets killed by the Abominations (start over) #Erase the Abominations (next level) #Gets killed by the Abominations (start over) #Erase the Abominations (next level) #Erase the Abominations (next level) #Gets killed by the Abominations (start over) Round 11 The Eleventh battle will be against the Rooms entities. Entities beyond everything views all the matches nothing more then fiction and each lower room as fiction. role the dice #Erase the entities rooms.(next level) # Erase them one by one( next level) #Erase the entities rooms (next level) #Gets erased by the entities rooms (next level) #Gets erased by entities rooms (next level) #Gets erased by the lentities rooms (next level) round 12 The Twelfte battle will be against highest room entity he view each transfinite rooms below him as nothing more but fiction. role the dice #Erase the highest entity room.(next level) #Gets erased by the highest room (start over) #Erase the highest entity room.(next level) #Erase the highest entity room.(next level) #Fights to an stand still (roll the dice again) #Erase the highest entity room.(next level) round 13 the thirteenth battle isn't really a level but escaping out the book outside all the stories written by the Evil Entity. Role the dice #Breaks outside the book (next level) #Breaks outside the book (next level) #Breaks outside the book (next level) #Breaks outside the book (next level) #Breaks outside the book (next level) #Breaks outside the book (next level) Last Round This is the last round the entity who created everything and wrote all the stories will you beat him or...? Rolce the dice #End (start over) #End (start over) #End (start over) #End (start over) #End (start over) #Gets The Evil Entity respect and grant immortality from the evil entity. congratulations If you completed this game without cheating congrats and thank you for playing. But take note this game has nothig to do with the main verse story. This is a fictional replications created by The Evil Entity. So no character actually got beated/erased or killed. (this is all part of a joke not to be taken too serious) Category:Blog posts